


Pomegranate Season

by dabbling_dood



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Consensual Non-Consent, Force-Feeding, Hades/Persephone Roleplay, Hand Feeding, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabbling_dood/pseuds/dabbling_dood
Summary: “You still haven't eaten a thing, have you?” called a familiar voice. Marco’s fingers curled in his robe.  “After all this trouble, I’d hate for my treasured guest to starve.”Marco kept his eyes on his hands, away from the roomful of platters heaped with grapes, oranges, and pears; shiny apples, plump nectarines, and colorful melons; pomegranates bleeding seeds as red as rubies. As red as the fabric draped around Marco’s body.“Treasured guest,” Marco scoffed.  “That’s a pretty way to say ‘prisoner’.”





	Pomegranate Season

**Author's Note:**

> Marco and Tom are both adults in this fic. (Warning: I didn't tag it as choking because it doesn't interfere with Marco's breathing, but there's a scene where Tom grabs Marco by the throat.)  
> I started writing this while working on fan-art. You can find a link to it in the end notes.

 

Despite the warm darkness, Marco drew his robe closer around him.  Something caught the edge of the luxurious fabric.  He tugged to dislodge it, and a large, round fruit rolled into the torchlight.  The pomegranate bumped his leg.

Moistening his lips, Marco nudged the fruit away with his knee.  The thin, finely-crafted chain around his ankle jingled.  The rest of the chain wound further into the recesses of the room, ending in some distant, unlit corner that Marco couldn’t see.  He rubbed his bare arms.

When a heavy lock clicked open, Marco stiffened.  An equally-heavy door creaked on its hinges, and then footsteps as light as a cat’s stalked into the room. 

“You still haven’t eaten a thing, have you?” called a familiar voice. Marco’s fingers curled in his robe.  “After all this trouble, I’d hate for my treasured guest to starve.”

Marco kept his eyes on his hands, away from the roomful of platters heaped with grapes, oranges, and pears; shiny apples, plump nectarines, and colorful melons; pomegranates bleeding seeds as red as rubies. As red as the fabric draped around Marco’s body.

“Treasured guest,” Marco scoffed.  “That’s a pretty way to say ‘prisoner’.”

Behind him, Tom sighed.  Magenta fabric swished into Marco’s peripherals.  Marco very nearly looked up, but he stubbornly kept his face hidden as a hand stroked up his shoulder to the side of his neck.  Clawed fingers slid lazily over his pulse point, making him shiver.  Then, they hooked under his chin.

Tom lifted Marco’s face with a crisp jerk, and Marco’s breath stuttered.  Firelight always lent ferocity to Tom’s movements.  It gave his eyes a sharper gleam as he looked Marco over.  Biting his lip, Marco let his gaze dart over the planes of Tom’s body and the robe draped over him.

“You don’t have to be a prisoner,” Tom purred. “I could do so many things for you.  All you have to do is ask.”

“Then let me go.”

Tom sighed, letting his hand drop. “Anything except that.”

“I can’t stay here with you,” Marco said. “I have a life. Family. Friends. They’ll miss me.”

“You’re mine. Don’t forget that.”

“I’m not yours.”

Tom opened his mouth and then shut it again.  Marco watched him circle behind him, kneel down, and pluck something from a platter.  When Tom’s lips brushed Marco’s ear, his voice was a whisper.

“Not yet.”

He wrapped an arm around Marco’s waist and pulled the squirming young man into his lap.  Marco struggled as Tom pinned his arms behind his back.  Shushing him, Tom ran his free hand down Marco’s thigh and to his ankle, hooking a finger around the chain.  When he began winding the loose end around Marco’s arms, Marco let out a long, drawn-out whine.

“Please,” Marco whispered.  Tom pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder.  

Marco bit his lip as Tom worked, binding knobby elbow to tender wrist. If he hadn’t been preoccupied with the teeth grazing his neck, Marco might have wondered what Tom was using to secure the chain.

“Too tight?” Tom asked against his neck. Marco shook his head. A padlock clicked, and Tom wrapped his arms around his prize with a low, satisfied hum.

“Comfortable?” he prompted, sounding far too smug.  Something nudged the cleft of Marco’s ass through their robes, and he snickered.

“ _Somebody_ is. Somebody who keeps forgetting I’m still not his.” He punctuated his words with a slow roll of his hips.

Tom grunted as Marco’s ass pressed against his arousal, arms tightening.  “And somebody should be careful what he wishes for.”

With that, Tom pushed Marco’s legs apart, hooking Marco’s knees over his and trapping them there. Marco tried to wriggle away, but the firm hands on his thighs stopped him.

“You can’t—I’m not—” Marco protested.

“I know I can’t claim you yet,” Tom growled in his ear.   Even so, he pressed closer until he was practically curled around Marco.

Tom’s hands had come to rest at the base of Marco’s thighs, keeping him flush against Tom’s pelvis.  Clawed fingers twitched impatiently just short of where Marco needed them.  Something else twitched impatiently under Marco’s robe. One hand left Marco’s thigh, and he heard Tom fumble with something.  When the hand came back, a lone drop of fiery red gleamed between Tom’s fingers. Marco recoiled.

Tom let out a soft groan as Marco pressed back against him.  When he brought the pomegranate seed to Marco’s lips, Marco turned his head away, breath hitching as Tom’s fingers tightened around his thigh.

“Stop fighting,” Tom said. His voice was almost a hiss beneath the thin façade of gentleness.  “You could rule a kingdom with me.  It’s not like you would never see your home again—just a month for every seed.  The rules have already been set, so just…”

Tom pushed the seed against Marco’s mouth.  It remained firmly closed.

“… _give_ _in_.”

Juice spilled over Marco’s lips and left a colorful trail down his chin.  Tom swore quietly.  Withdrawing the broken seed, he reached aside and held up a new one.  Marco struggled when Tom’s free hand cupped his jaw, forcing him to face forward, and pressed the new seed against his mouth.

“I’ve been patient with you,” Tom rasped.  Teeth grazed Marco’s ear, and Marco shuddered.  “So patient.  No matter how stubborn you are, I can wait. I can make you choose me.”

The seed burst. Again, juice trickled down Marco’s chin.  Marco gasped out loud as a hot tongue followed the trail up his throat and to his lips. Tom kissed gently, like he had decorated Marco with pretty jewelry rather than binding him with a pretty chain. A hint of tartness teased Marco’s tongue.

As Tom discarded the second seed, Marco drew his legs together, shivering as his robe moved over his arousal.  Tom grabbed his ankles.  “What do you think you’re doing?”

Marco squirmed. “Tom, please.”

Tom clicked his tongue and nuzzled Marco’s neck.  “Not until you’re mine.”

“Never.”  Marco sounded so resolute, he surprised himself.

“You really mean that, don’t you?”

Although something in Tom’s voice made a chill crawl up Marco’s spine, Marco nodded. “I mean it.”

Tom made a soft sound like acknowledgment, his breath ghosting over Marco’s skin. His grip on Marco’s ankles loosened.  Hesitating, Marco drew his legs together.  Then, Tom hooked an arm under Marco’s knees and lifted him into the air.  Marco squawked, thrashing, as Tom spun around and dropped him onto a set of bedsheets as luxurious and red as Marco’s robe.  Pillows jostled.  When Marco tried to sit up, Tom pounced on him.

“You bastard—” Marco started, only to yelp when Tom wrapped a hand around the base of his throat.  Tom paused.  His eyes flickered over Marco’s face, and he leaned closer to murmur, “Is this okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Marco assured him, his voice little more than a shaky gasp.  Smiling, Tom kissed his temple.

As Tom plucked another seed from the pomegranate—when had he even grabbed the damn thing?—he pushed between Marco’s legs and slotted their hips together.  The gentle bump against Marco’s cock had him bucking.  Tom flashed a grin.  Making a frustrated noise, Marco wriggled in Tom’s lap until the hand around his throat tightened in warning.

Tom pressed the seed against Marco’s mouth gently, so as not to break it. Marco kept his lips sealed firmly, so as not to eat it.  Narrowing his eyes, Tom brought his free hand from Marco’s throat to his nipple.  Marco twitched.  Tom teased the tender flesh between his fingers.  Marco whimpered.  Tom nosed aside the strap of Marco’s robe and closed his mouth over his other nipple, grinding sharply against him as he did so. 

Marco let out a startled cry, and Tom’s thumb slid into his mouth with the pomegranate seed.  Tart juice spilled over his tongue. Marco writhed under Tom’s continued teasing, his voice muffled and desperate.  As Tom left a trail of wet kisses along his chest and throat, Marco swallowed.  Tom’s thumb left his mouth with a pop.

Glancing from his glistening finger to Marco’s glistening lips, Tom quirked a brow.  “Did you swallow the whole thing?”

“You’ve damned me,” Marco hissed.  His voice shook, and his chest heaved a stuttering rhythm.  Through hooded eyes, he saw Tom’s mouth curl.

“It was only one.”

“One month in a demon’s clutches.”

“It isn’t so bad,” Tom soothed, running his thumb over Marco’s lower lip.  “You certainly seem to be enjoying it.” 

He ground against him again, and Marco shuddered, moaning.  “N-no.”

“Don’t lie to me.  I want to hear my new queen beg for more.”

Marco’s legs shook.  “No— _ah!_ Y-you just want to—to have your way with me— _mmm, Tom!”_

“Oh, you’re absolutely right about that,” Tom smirked, or maybe it was a grimace; he looked more strained with every jut of his hips.  His slow, controlled rhythm had Marco falling to pieces, but Tom’s eyes raked over him, dilated and unblinking, as if watching the cracks in his own self-control spread like blood curling through water.  Or like pomegranate juice staining Marco’s lips. 

“But first,” Tom went on, “I’ll have you beg.  I’ll have you _so close_ that you’ll do anything to have my cock in you.  Maybe I’ll leave you like that.  I could chain you right here, all spread out and ready for the taking, and just leave you there.  _Oh._ ”  Tom’s breath hitched, and he stopped grinding.  Marco whined, wiggling his hips, but Tom just stared at him with wide eyes and the barest hint of a smile.  “Maybe I’ll chain you to the _throne_.”

A bolt of heat shot straight to Marco’s crotch, and he practically sobbed.  Bracing his legs, he lifted his hips off the bed to meet Tom’s, but the smug jerk pushed him back down and held him by the waist, laughing.  Marco twisted and bucked until Tom grabbed the base of his neck again.

The little helpless noises bubbling in Marco’s throat only made Tom’s grin widen.  “You’d look so precious.  All trussed up in my throne, moaning and shaking and begging for my cock…  If I left you there long enough, would you get so desperate you’d come just from a kiss?”

Even in his position, Marco bristled.  Tom might have torn Marco’s resolve to pieces, but the teasing hadn’t made it any less obvious that he was practically salivating over his prize.  The hands at Marco’s throat and hip were shaking.  Gritting his teeth, Marco went for broke.

“ _To-o-om_ ,” he mewled, voice cracking.  He lolled his head to the side so that the frustrated tears pricking his eyes trickled out.  Tom went rigid, and Marco let his mouth hang open as he stared dewily up at him.  “Claim what’s _yours_ , Tom…”

Marco saw a shudder run through Tom’s body.  Tom’s eyes slid shut, and the hand around his neck jerked away.  Maybe the tears had been too much.  Then Tom opened his eyes, and his pupils were so dilated that Marco could barely see the sliver of iris around them.  A mixture of pride and alarm made Marco’s pulse spike.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Tom hissed, lunging forward to kiss him.  Their teeth clacked.  Marco groaned as Tom rubbed against his lower half, this time at a much more satisfying pace.  Wrapping his legs around Tom’s waist, Marco thrust back against him.  Tom looped his fingers in Marco’s hair.  With a low moan, Marco let Tom push deeper, forked tongue sliding almost to his throat.

One of Tom’s hands cupped Marco’s ass, lifting his hips off the bed and helping him meet Tom’s thrusts.  Heat swelled in Marco’s stomach.  Tom’s groans grew needier.  Breaking the kiss, he pulled Marco upright, and _oh_ that was so much better, perfect for the friction that had Marco gasping and pleading with Tom for _more, more, please more don’t stop so good please—!_

As Tom’s hands clenched, one of his fingers slid between Marco’s cheeks.  The other hand tugged Marco’s hair, forcing him to look up.  Tom’s face was contorted with lust.

“ _Mine,_ ” Tom growled, and Marco swore that the chain tightened around his arms and ankle.

“ _Yours,_ ” Marco gasped, and Tom’s arms _definitely_ tightened around him.  He could barely thrust back anymore.  Then the rhythm grew erratic, Tom’s mouth sealed over Marco’s throat, and Marco dissolved into wordless screams.

He came shuddering and sobbing.  Fangs pressed dents into his neck, and Tom followed him with a long groan.  Marco slumped in his arms.

They stayed there, panting, while the aftershocks wore off.  Tom nosed at the throbbing bite-mark on Marco’s neck.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.  Marco nuzzled his shoulder in response.  Tom kissed the mark and then fumbled with the chain around Marco’s arms.  The padlock clicked open with the press of a button.  As Tom unraveled the chain, Marco grunted sleepily, stretching his arms before lacing them around Tom’s neck. 

“That was intense,” Marco said.

Tom released an amused puff against his neck. “We didn’t even go all the way.”

“You got impatient.”

“ _I_ got impatient?” Tom repeated, leaning back to catch Marco’s gaze.  Marco groaned.

“Yeah, okay, _we_ got impatient.  I really wanted you inside me, though.”

Tom nuzzled the bite on Marco’s neck.  “You up for another round?”

Moistening his lips, Marco flexed his hands.  “Tie my arms in front this time.”

Tom grinned.  He ran his hands down Marco’s sides to his legs, retrieving the chain with a flourish.  As Marco drew back to disentangle his arms, Tom caught one of his wrists and eyed the fading imprint of the chain links.

“Don’t make that face,” Marco sighed, pinching Tom’s cheek with his free hand.  “We went over this, remember?  It doesn’t hurt, and the marks go away.  Totally harmless.”

With a sheepish smile, Tom detached Marco’s hand from his cheek.  He kissed each wrist before gathering them into one hand and wrapping the chain around them.  “Just looking out for my new queen.”

Marco bit back a grin and half-heartedly tried to pull away.  “More like your new sex slave.”

Still winding the chain, Tom raised his brows at Marco.  He looked genuinely baffled.  “Why do you think I only want you for sex?”

“Everyone knows that’s how demons are.”  When Tom paused, squinting like he was considering something, Marco amended, “Denizens of the Underworld, I mean.  You only dragged me down here to get a taste of the upper world.”

Tom nodded faintly and resumed his work.  “I brought you here to get a taste of _you_.  I got more than a taste, though, didn’t I?”  He flashed a toothy grin. 

Marco had to bite his lip to keep from smiling back, lowering his gaze to his lap.  As Tom felt around for the padlock, Marco looked up through his eyelashes and pouted.  “You seduced me.  You’re going to keep me here all month and take advantage of me.”

“I’ll keep you the full month,” Tom agreed, snapping the padlock into place, “but you’ve got my intentions all wrong.”

“And how’s that?” Marco challenged.

“I don’t want to keep you prisoner.  I want you to marry me,” Tom purred.  In spite of his better sense, Marco’s face heated, and he ducked his head.  Tom tilted Marco’s chin back up, satisfaction glinting in all three eyes.  “You’ll be treated like royalty.  What do you say?”

Marco hesitated.  “You’ll love me and cherish me?”

“Yes.”

“And make love to me every day?”

Tom pressed a kiss to Marco’s jaw.  “Like clockwork.”

“Will you do goofy role play with me?”

Tom let out an undignified snort and dropped his head to Marco’s shoulder, shaking with laughter. “ _Marco_.”

“Is that a yes?” Marco asked with a cheeky grin.

Clearing his throat, Tom sat up and looked Marco in the eye. “As long as it’s not about that clusterfuck on Mount Olympus.”

“You don’t think a clusterfuck would be fun?”

Tom laughed.  “I don’t share my toys.”

“Oh, I’m totally gonna marry you now,” Marco snorted, making an attempt to gesture with his arms bound.  “Royal Sex Toy, that’s me!  All hail!”

“Is Royal Sex Toy done being a smartass, or should I go jerk off somewhere else?”

“Get the lube, Hades.”

Tom slid off the bed, muttering something that sounded like “That’s what I thought,” and plucked a bottle off the nightstand.  Marco shoved him with his foot.  Making an indignant noise, Tom grabbed Marco’s ankle.  Marco yelped as Tom dragged him down the bed and climbed on top of him, chain tight around his arms, pomegranate rolling with the dip in the mattress.  When Tom rubbed against the wet spot on Marco’s robe, Marco squirmed.

“Easy, easy.  Some of us actually have a refractory period.”

“I do have a—never mind.”  Tom shook his head, shifting his attention to Marco’s legs.  “We can argue after we’re done playing.”

“In a month, then.”

Tom hummed against Marco’s thigh.  “Not if I can convince you to stay longer.”  His eyes glinted with mischief, and Marco raised his brows in a silent challenge.

Tom lurched forward and caught Marco’s mouth with his own. Cupping the back of Marco’s neck, Tom fumbled for something—he had probably dropped the lube—while Marco ran his tongue over Tom’s lip.  Tom pressed briefly between Marco’s lips before pulling away.  Soon, fingers pushed into Marco’s mouth instead.

Two tart seeds came with them.

Marco made a startled noise, his tongue curling. Tom covered Marco’s mouth with his free hand before extracting his fingers and pinning Marco’s arms over his head.  Marco bucked.  Flashing a filthy grin, Tom traced the rim of Marco’s ear with his mouth.

“Swallow,” Tom crooned.  Heat spiked in Marco’s chest, but fighting back only made Tom’s grasp tighten.  Marco keened the way Tom liked.  Tom responded with a sharp exhale and a nip to Marco’s ear.

“Relax,” he said.  “You’ll be here for a while.  You should get comfortable.”

Making a frustrated noise, Marco swallowed the seeds.  They had already burst, leaving his whole mouth tasting of pomegranate, and when Tom moved his hand to kiss him, Marco felt more than heard an approving hum.

“Demon,” Marco huffed when Tom pulled away.

Tom rolled his eyes.  “Brilliant, Diaz.  Open up, now.  I’m tired of force-feeding you when I could be fucking you.”

“How many are you going to make me eat?” Marco asked, squirming away as Tom fished more seeds out of the pomegranate.

“Just three more.”  Tom held up three seeds, which Marco eyed warily.  “I’ll have you for six months—half a year.  That’s not much for a marriage.”

Again, the mention of marriage gave Marco what he could only describe as warm fuzzies.  Damn.  He was taking this way too seriously.

Tom pressed a seed against Marco’s mouth gently, an invitation rather than an order.  Sighing, Marco accepted it.  Tom smiled.  He fed Marco the second seed just as easily.  On the third seed, Marco closed his lips around the tip of Tom’s finger, his tongue brushing against the pad.  Tom held his stare, looking transfixed.  When Marco drew back and swallowed, he saw Tom’s tongue flicker between his lips.

“Happy now?” Marco prompted when Tom said nothing.

Tom blinked.  “I—yeah.  Yes.”  He huffed a breathless laugh and cupped Marco’s face.  “Very happy.”

“Six months, I’m all yours.”

“All mine,” Tom echoed, kissing the crook of Marco’s jaw.  He pulled Marco upright, unfastened his robe, and watched it fall.

The robe crumpled around Marco like wrapping on a candied apple.  As Tom ran a hand up his thigh, Marco unconsciously leaned forward, his legs inching apart.  He’d been captured and fondled and tasted already, and the anticipation was killing him.

Tom licked his lips.  “Damn.  You’re finally giving in, and now I can’t decide where to start.”

Marco paused, glancing at his hands curling in Tom’s robe.  “I’m…  You’ll have me either way, so…”

“Don’t get shy,” Tom grinned.  He scooted to the head of the bed and propped up the pillows behind him.  Taking Marco’s arm, he said, “C’mere.”

With his arms still chained, Marco lost his balance moving out of the discarded robe into Tom’s lap.  He caught himself, but then Tom tugged him off balance again.  Marco fell against him with a grunt.  He couldn’t bring himself to be irritated with Tom’s hand sliding between his legs.

Marco twitched, gasping.  As Tom stroked him with one hand, he reached behind Marco with the other.  Marco moaned into Tom’s shoulder when Tom gave his ass a squeeze.

“Hand me the lube,” Tom whispered, still fondling him.  Marco let out an uneven breath.  He looked back over his shoulder, spotted the lube, and reluctantly drew away from Tom to grab it.

Tom suddenly pulled Marco back and kissed him.  He wore a shit-eating grin when they parted.  “Go ahead, get the lube.”

Marco rolled his eyes.  “Right.”

One second, Marco was leaning toward the bottle of lube.  The next, he was wrapped up in Tom’s arms again.  Tom muffled Marco’s startled shout with his mouth.  As Marco struggled free, biting back a grin, Tom’s hands slid down to grope his rear again.

“I’m waiting,” Tom said innocently.

“Are you kidding me?”  Marco tried to jerk away and nearly toppled over backwards when his lower half remained firmly planted in Tom’s lap.  “Real mature.”

Tom just snickered, rubbing against Marco.  Marco shuddered at the friction.  Holding onto Tom, he bent backwards until his back hit the mattress.  He heard Tom let out an uneven breath.  Marco reached for the lube and choked as a hot mouth latched onto his chest.

“Here, hurry up— _unh_.”  Marco pushed the lube bottle at Tom, along with the pomegranate.  “Put that on the nightstand.”

Tom hummed, taking the bottle.  When Marco gave the pomegranate an emphatic shake, Tom plucked a seed from the fruit and popped it into his mouth with a smile.  “Hold onto that.”

“Classy.  Snacking during sex?”

“You can have some more, if you want,” Tom replied, drizzling lube into his hand.

Marco closed his eyes as Tom propped one leg over his shoulder.  “Six months of captivity is plenty, thanks—oh, _god_.”

Smirking, Tom wiggled the fingertip he had inside Marco.  He’d closed one hand around Marco’s cock before slipping his finger into the spasming hole, and although it was nothing new, it never failed to send pleasure shooting up Marco’s spine.

“You like that?”  Tom squeezed Marco’s cock, brushing his thumb over the slit.  Marco’s insides squeezed Tom’s finger in response, and Tom worked with the involuntary clench-and-release until Marco was rolling his hips to the rhythm of Tom’s finger stroking him.

Tom worked a second finger inside with the same practiced ease.  While Marco bucked, Tom took a pomegranate seed and punctured it.  Juice dripped onto Marco’s stomach.  Tom lapped it up with far more slurping than necessary.  He grabbed another seed as he prodded a third finger against Marco’s entrance.

“You are way too good at this,” Marco gasped.

Tom popped a handful of seeds into his mouth, preening.  As he carefully worked the third finger inside, Tom left a trail of not-quite-kisses along Marco’s front, taking the pomegranate when Marco reached for him.  Marco tugged Tom’s robe to bring him in for a kiss.  Tom took his time getting there.  He nuzzled Marco’s collarbone, buried his face in the crook of Marco’s neck, and flexed his fingers in a way that left Marco gasping, mouth slack, before their lips finally met.

The fucker still had pomegranate seeds in his mouth.  Marco let out a muffled yelp.  With his hips still caught in Tom’s rhythm, Marco struggled to push Tom off of him, to break the kiss, but Tom slid his tongue further into Marco’s mouth.  Tart juice, seeds—how many?  Marco couldn’t focus long enough to count, not with Tom’s fingers fucking into him like that.

Marco pulled at Tom’s robe.  Tom must have mistaken his intentions, because he unfastened it and tossed it aside.  When Marco kept pushing at him, Tom grabbed his bound wrists, bringing them down until he could rut against Marco’s hands.  His tongue pushed the seeds insistently toward the back of Marco’s mouth.

Marco could only resist for so long.  He’d wrapped his hands around Tom’s cock instinctively.  A similar reflex made his throat contract around the seeds, swallowing one, then a couple more, and then the last of them.  His pleading whines turned defeated.

Tom’s tongue explored Marco’s mouth, searching.  Marco made a frustrated sound and tried to free his wrists.  Tom’s hips jerked.

With a low rumble, Tom broke the kiss.  “There.  All done.”

“How—how many—?” Marco panted.

“Six.”

With a cry, Marco bucked in Tom’s grasp.  “You said you’d let me go!”

“I thought everyone knew how demons are,” Tom mocked, thrusting into Marco’s hands.  He scissored and twisted his fingers until he’d zeroed in on a spot that made Marco sob with pleasure.  “Ooh, there it is.  Bet you’ll love my cock pounding into _this_ … _right_ … _here_.”

Tom stroked Marco’s prostate with each word, finally rubbing it almost too hard.  Shaking, Marco squeezed Tom’s cock in retaliation.  He smeared pre-cum over the spade-shaped head and the ridges along the shaft—not barbs, as Tom had assured him their first time, but vaguely hooked.

“You’re gonna put this big thing inside me?” Marco asked.

Tom moaned, his eyes falling shut as he guided Marco’s hands up and down his shaft.  “That’s right.  Gonna shove my cock in that tight little ass.”

“It won’t fit!  If you try to put something this _big_ and _hard_ in me, I’ll break!” Marco cried, but he arched his back, spread his legs wider, and slotted Tom’s cock into the juncture between his thigh and groin.

“Oh, we both know it’ll fit,” Tom laughed.  Marco grunted as Tom’s fingers slid out of him.  Tom drew back his hips and squirted a glob of lube into Marco’s hands.  Holding Marco’s wrists by the chain, Tom leaned close enough to growl in Marco’s ear.  “Get it nice and slick.  Then you can spread yourself open for me.”

Marco smoothed his hands over Tom’s cock, painfully slow.  “You’re gonna wreck your queen on the first day?”

“Every day,” Tom growled.  His hips bucked.  “Like clockwork.”

“You’ll pound this big, hard cock into me every day?”

Tom pulled Marco’s hands from his cock and shoved them down to his leaking entrance.  “Spread ‘em.  Now.”

Biting his lip, Marco spread his cheeks as best he could with his arms bound.

“Please be gentle, my king,” he pleaded.

Tom pressed the tip of his cock to Marco’s hole.  The head breached him.  They both gasped.  Steadily, the hot, slick heat penetrated deeper, stretching Marco’s inner walls.  Marco’s mouth hung open in an _O_ of helpless euphoria.  His back arched further and further off the bed as Tom’s cock pushed deep, held him open, and dragged ridges through him inch by sensitive inch.  Pleasure invaded Marco and held him taut, trembling.

“You okay?” Tom asked in a strained voice.  He had slowed nearly to a stop, and it made Marco ache despite feeling so full.

Marco started to make an affirmative sound, but it came out choked.  He nodded instead.  With a moan, he pushed himself onto Tom’s cock until there was nothing left to take.  Tom moaned long and low.

“Marco,” he gasped.

Marco rolled his hips.  “Move.  Move, please, Tom…”

There was hardly any build-up.  One moment, Tom was grinding into Marco at a steady drag; the next, he was driving into Marco so hard it almost hurt, and Marco still screamed for more.

“You like that?” Tom panted.  “ _Unh_ …  Tell me how much— _hah_ —you love being on my cock.  Y—you like being split open like this?”

“Yes, yes, I love it!  _Oh!_   Tom, right there!”  Marco sobbed as heat built in his abdomen.

Tom jerked, groaning.  “Shit!  _Mm_ , I love it when you clench like that!”

“ _M-my king!_ ”

When Tom paused to turn Marco on his side, Marco bucked, desperate to keep the rhythm going.  Then one of Tom’s thighs settled against Marco’s groin, and Tom spread Marco open wider before he fucked into him again.  Marco rutted against Tom’s leg.  Tom wasn’t hitting his prostate like before, but he was angling his thrusts in search of it, and Marco was so close already—

“ _My_ —” Tom gasped out, “ _my_ _queen_ —”

Marco’s nails dug into Tom’s leg.  Tom’s cock hit his prostate dead-on, and then it was all over.  Everything came crashing down in white-hot waves.  Marco shuddered as heat spilled into him.  His own cum streaked Tom’s thigh.

As they collapsed in a heap of limbs, Marco gasped for breath.  His throat felt raw from screaming, and his body thrummed.  He scooted up against Tom, sighing.  Tom drew him into a sloppy kiss.

“Damn,” Tom breathed.  “I should kidnap you more often.”

“I wouldn’t complain,” Marco laughed sleepily.  Tom laughed too before fumbling with Marco’s chains.  Once his arms were free, Marco pushed himself upright with a groan, leaning over Tom to grab the pair of water bottles on the nightstand.  He tapped Tom’s hand with one.  Tom took it without opening his eyes.

Marco gulped down a third of his bottle in one go.  When paused to catch his breath, he nudged Tom.  “Don’t fall asleep.  You need to rehydrate.”

Tom groaned but propped himself up, opening his water bottle.  “Gimme a break.  I just captured and claimed a new queen.  _Twice_.”  After a few swallows of water, he gestured at the room, adding, “And I set all this up for you.”

“We only needed the togas, one pomegranate, and sheets that can take juice stains.  The metric fuckton of fruit?  That was all you.”

“And you’re welcome.”

Marco hooked his leg around Tom’s, settling back down next to him.  “The chain was a nice touch.”

“I thought so.”  Tom bumped his head against Marco’s.

“I still can’t believe how much fruit you brought.”

“It’s a wedding banquet!  Besides, they’re in season!”

Shaking his head, Marco nuzzled Tom’s face.  “You always go all-out with these things.”

“You love it.”

“I do love it.”

They sat quietly for a while, nursing their water bottles and trading kisses.

“If I did propose to you one day,” Tom said eventually, “what would you say?”

Marco bit back a grin.  “Probably something like ‘Bed. Now.’  And then a lot of kissing, I guess.”

Laughing, Tom tucked his face into the crook of Marco’s neck.  “ _Well_ then.  I’ll keep that in mind next time I want to get laid.”

“You’d get me a new ring every time you feel horny?  Dude, save your money.  A respectable abduction will work just as well.”

“A _respectable_ abduction?” Tom repeated, arching a brow.

“Like, I’ll call you and let you know where I am, and you can sweep me into your carriage and take me home.  Or I’ll stumble into a portal that happens to lead to your place, fall into your lap, and stay there for a few months while you ravish me.  _Or_ you could come to my place and ‘kidnap’ me back to my room when nobody’s home—”

“Or lock you in a room and feed you pomegranate seeds?”

Marco laughed, squeezing Tom’s shoulder.  “I have a feeling I’m gonna love pomegranate season.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the related fan-art I mentioned: https://doodling-dood.tumblr.com/post/156640985259/expectations-versus-reality  
> There's more Tomco art there, too.


End file.
